


Both of Us

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [47]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Jensen, Cute, Dog Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Government Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been surviving together for a long time, eating out of dumpsters and begging for scraps.One day, Jared goes out for food, only to bring home a Human as well.





	Both of Us

Jensen kneeds Jared's back, somewhat massasing him in their cramped living space. It's raining, coming down hard. The cardboard shelter in the alley is the only thing truly shielding them from the rain, but the ceiling is leaking a little. A few, tiny droplets of water drip down, and smack Jared right on his nose. He huffs, licking his snout. They could do better than this, at least that's what he believes. Being out here this will eventually get them killed. But Jared doesn't want to think about that.

"Jared?" Jensen mewls.

Jared's ears perk up. "Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know. Me too, but we can't go outside. You'll get wet."

Jensen stops pushing his paws on Jared's back. Instead, he crawls up to him, licking behind his ears. "I'll be alright. It'll suck to clean myself, but I'll manage."

"I'm not gonna let you get soaked. I know how much you hate it."

"Just as much as I hate milk."

Jared makes a noise that sounds like a chuckle, despite him being a dog. "I hate milk too, Jen." Finally, Jared stands, and accidently knocks Jensen off of him. He takes a peek out of the cardboard box. At least the rain has come down some since the last hour. "I'm gonna go get us some food."

"I'll be alone..." Jensen says quietly, like a whisper. "Don't go."

Jared turns until he's facing him, nuzzling into Jensen. "If you sleep, you'll barely know I'm gone."

"I can't sleep if I'm hungry."

"Then I'll be quick about it." Jared licks the side of Jensen's face once. "I love you."

Jensen purrs. "I love you too. Hurry back."

Jared nods, and soon exits their cardboard home. When he leaves, he is immediately assaulted by the pouring rain. It slaps down on his fur, soaking him. Worse than a bath, he presumes. Jared quickly takes off in a sprint, dashing out of the dark alley, and onto the sidewalk of the busy city. It's the middle of the day, and everyone is doing something to occupy their time.

Humans are always doing _something_. They buy things they have no use for, they ignore the dogs and cats that they already have to purchase weird pocket picture devices. They're an enigma. Jared never had a Human of his own, and he's glad.

He doesn't need one. All he needs is Jensen.

Jared was one of those puppies that no one wanted. He watched all of his brothers and sisters get taken by Humans, and he was left by himself. It was very scary those first few months. Jared had to survive on his own, giving strangers a cute look so they would give him a piece of whatever it was they were eating. Now, they just scavenge and steal to get by.

Jared runs through the rain, quickly passing by the Humans that move too slow. Some also get into those big, weird cages they call cars. Jared's been in one once, taken by the men who pick up cats and dogs like him on the streets. They wore weird suits, and had sticks with loops at the end to put around his neck. He was sure that they'd kill him, but they didn't.

They did something strange to him though; shot him with a needle that made him see the world differently...among other things. Those men took him to a facility somewhere, and experimented on him. Luckily, he escaped with Jensen who was a prisoner as well. 

Jared brushes off the horrible memories as he trots in the rain, pissed off that he's so wet. But this is for Jensen.

Anything for Jensen.

****

Jeffrey Dean Morgan pays for his burger and fries at the fast food restaurant, thanking the clerk for his meal. He doesn't usually go out to get this stuff, but he's in a bit of a hurry. His pregnant wife had called, saying that there was a bit of pain. Though Hilarie had insisted that it wasn't much to worry about, Jeffrey won't accept it. He can't. As a man, he should be there for his wife and unborn child.

He walks outside, putting up his umbrella. The rain is really coming down. This sucks. Jeffrey makes it towards the end of the block when he sees a peculiar sight. There's a golden retriever sitting on the sidewalk, keeping dry from the rain. He watches people pass by, occasionally barking at a person, albeit softly as if pleading for something. Jeffrey looks around. No one's doing anything; they're all ignoring the poor thing. So, he does what any sane person would do.

He walks over to the big dog, squatting to his level. The dog doesn't seem angered not excited to see him, he only looks at Jeffrey with big, hazel (Are they really hazel? He can't put his finger on the exact color. Strange.) eyes.

"Hey there, boy." Jeffrey says with a small grin, petting the dog's head softly. "What are you doing out here?"

The dog allows Jeffrey to touch him, not doing much.

"No collar. Must mean you have no one to call your own." Jeffrey shakes his head, continuing to pet the dog. "Even if you wanted to, I don't suppose you could tell me, huh? That's okay." He looks at his bag, then at the dog again. "You must be hungry. A few fries can't hurt."

When Jeffrey digs into the paper bag, the dog's ears perk up, and his gaze immediately becomes fixated on the man's hand. Jeffrey pulls out some french fries from the bag, holding them out in front of the dog. The canine sniffs his hand cautiously before suddenly gobbling up the delicious treats. Jeffrey laughs quietly to himself, petting the dog on his head again.

Suddenly, the dog snatches the bag from his hand, and runs down the sidewalk faster than the speed of light.

"Hey!" Jeffrey yells, standing up. He gives chase, pushing past several people. "Come back here! Gimme my food back!"

Jared runs as fast as lightning, carrying the bag of food in his mouth. That man seemed nice, but he can't trust most people. Jared feels a little bad for stealing from him, but Jensen is at home, cold and hungry. He nearly trips on his front legs, but regains his balance. The man is chasing him, and he's got to get away fast. Jared finally makes it back to the alley where his home is, quickly slipping inside the box with Jensen.

The tabby cat stretches, having been awoken from his short nap. Jared drops the bag of food by him, and shakes of the wetness of the rain. Water droplets splash on the walls, and on Jensen too.

"Jared!"

Jared sneezes, licking Jensen's face. "I'm sorry."

Jensen grooms himself with a sigh. "It's fine. You brought back food. It smells wonderful."

"I told you I would. Eat up."

"How'd you get it?" Jensen asks, diving headfirst into the bag, eating fries.

The dog lays down, exhausted. "I snatched it."

"You can't keep doing that. The Humans will try to get it back."

Unbeknownst to the two animals, Jeffrey finally catches up with the dog, catching his breath. He saw the darn thing go into this alley with his bag. He's not angry at the dog. Hell, he feels bad for the poor thing. Jeffrey wonders where he came from, what he'll do if he finds the dog again. He enters the alley, umbrella still shielding him from the pouring rain.

There's not much here save for some dumpsters and graffiti, and a few cardboard boxes off in the back. There's no outlet here, so that dog is still here. As Jeffrey gets closer to the boxes, he begins to hear voices coming from inside. There's people back here?

"Uh, hello?" He says.

The voices stop, shushing themselves so as to not be caught. Jeffrey is curious now, and he ends up going all the way towards boxes. He squats again, peering inside. That's strange. It's that dog from earlier here, standing defensively in front of a...cat? Well, that's _very_  strange! Jeffrey swore he heard voices. He spots his bag of food, immediately understanding why the dog took it from him. The man sighs, holding out his hand towards the two.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not mad. Come out. It's fine."

The dog looks at the cat for a second, seemingly asking for permission for something. Astonishingly, the cat nods, and the dog _speaks._

"You...won't hurt us?"

Jeffrey is so taken aback that he can't pinpoint a correct response to the question. A talking dog, protecting a cat that can presumably talk as well. Huh. Jeffrey is sure that he didn't take any drugs or drink anything earlier this morning, so...it must be a dream right? Because let's face it, this kind of shit only happens in dreams and on TV.

Yet, Jeffrey remains at a loss. So, going against the advice in his head telling him to scream, Jeffrey answers calmly. Or tries to at least.

"I would never hurt an animal." He responds, rubbing his forehead. "Just--Just...give me a second to, uh...process this."

"I'm sorry I stole your food." The dog whispers, head down. "I had to get something for Jensen."

The cat--Jensen--steps forward, looking directly Jeffrey. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Jeff. Jeffrey."

"Will you be our Human?"

"Jensen." The dog says in warning.

Jensen looks at the dog, rubbing its face on his leg. "He doesn't seem like he'll hurt us, Jared."

"We don't need a Human."

"We'll die if we continue like this."

"We've lived this long, haven't we?"

"The bad men will find us eventually," says Jensen, staring fearfully up into Jared's eyes. "He can help us."

Bad men? What exactly have these two been getting up to? Finally, Jeff speaks, too enthralled in their conversation and the fact that they're even _capable_  of having a conversation.

"Who are these bad men?" He questions them.

Jared shakes off excess rain from his body, licking his snout. "The men who made us like this. They took us from the street, and...did things to us."

"They gave you the ability to speak."

"And do other things." Jensen quickly adds.

Jeffrey raises his eyebrow at the cat. "Like what?"

"Well--"

"Nothing." Jared interrupts. "It's not your concern. _We_  are not your concern. We'll have to leave again."

"But I--I can help you guys. I live on a farm, a nice farm not too far from here. Just me and my wife. We can take care of you guys so the bad men don't come looking for you again."

Jared stares up at the Human, examining him. Jeffrey feels like he's looking inside of his mind with those eyes, peering into his deepest thoughts. He wants to help these animals anyway he can. Eventually, Jared sighs, nuzzling onto Jensen's neck lovingly. It doesn't take a genius to know that these two share a special bond.

"We'll go, but we'll also run at the first sign of trouble."

Jeffrey grins. "That's a deal, though I promise that you'll be safe and sound. Ready to head out?"

Jensen goes back into the bag, eating more fries. "Can we take this to go?"

****  
**Four Months Later...**

It's Christmas Eve, and the house is very warm, very comfortable. There's soft music playing in the den where the tree stands tall, and the fire in the fireplace dances slowly. Jeffrey and Hilarie are on the couch, holding their newborn baby boy together. Jared and Jensen watch from the floor, leaning against each other.

Jeffrey made good on his promise. He took them back to his farm, and introduced them to his wife. It was...an ordeal trying to get her used to the fact that they could talk, but since then, she has calmed down significantly. Jared and Jensen have never been happier, frolicking in the fields with each other and chasing butterflies. Jeffrey said he'd protect them, and he has.

"He'll grow up to be a healthy man." Jared notes.

Hilarie giggles. "Yeah? How do you know that, Jared?"

"I just do." He makes a sound that resembles a chuckle when Jensen reaches up, licking him. "I just do."

"Jared knows everything." Jensen grooms his best friend.

"Not everything."

"How many brothers and sisters did I have?"

"Ten."

"See? And I never told you about them."

Jeffrey hums. "Aren't you too going to open your presents?"

Jared and Jensen look to each other, bounding quickly over to the presents underneath of the Christmas tree. They carefully unwrap them with their teeth and paws, trying not to damage the awesome stuff underneath.

For once, Jared's not afraid of surviving until tomorrow. He isn't afraid that someone will take Jensen away from him.

They're just...happy.

Together with family.


End file.
